Alternate Beginnings
by ChlexLover3
Summary: The gang meets Zatanna. Zatanna tells them doomsday is coming and that she could help them. But how? And will the group ever be the same?
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Just a little story I've come up with.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

Summary: The gang meets Zatanna. Zatanna tells them doomsday is coming and that she could help them. But how? And will the group ever be the same?

Chapter 1

It was 9:00 p.m. and they were all there. Lex, Lana, Chloe, Clark, and Lois. Someone texted them earlier telling them to meet and now the once friends turned enemies were arguing over who was the culprit. Unbeknownst to them was that the culprit was standing behind them smirking.

 _Time to start meddling_ smirked the brunette.

Someone behind the group cleared their throat and the group turned to see a woman clad in a magician's outfit but was in shorts. She had long brown hair with a top hat on. She started to clap.

"Who are you?" asked Lois. The others, except Chloe, collectively voiced the question.

"Well, I would say but I might get in trouble. Right, Chloe?" Everyone turned to a flustered Chloe. She looked nervous not muttering a word.

"Chloe, do you know her?" asked Lana.

Chloe ignored her and started stepping towards the young woman when Clark stopped her.

"Chloe, who is she? How do you know her?" asked Clark. He didn't like this situation at all.

"Yeah, Chloe. I mean who is this chump?" boomed Lois.

"This chump has magic." scoffed the young woman, her eyes glowing a blueish purple.

"Look, would you guys back up a minute? I need to talk to Zatanna." Chloe moved away from Clark and made her way to Zatana.

"Chloe."

"Zatanna? What is the meaning of this?"

"Well, I told you that if you wouldn't try to change their paths I would." Everyone froze. They couldn't comprehend what the young woman had just said. _Change our_ _paths? Who was she, a monk?_ thought everyone.

"Zatanna! That isn't our place! I told you messing with time could hurt a lot of people."

"But-"

"No! I said not to intervene!" yelled Chloe. Surprising everyone with her anger. Zatanna just rolled her eyes at her boss and turned to the others. Chloe muttered something in French. She knew the girl wouldn't listen to her. She was too stubborn for her own good.

"Hello, I'm Zatanna. I'm a magician. I have magic and Chloe's my boss."

"Boss?" asked Lana with a frown, crossing her arms she felt betrayed. Chloe was technically her sister from another mother and she thought there were no secrets. Of course, she had hers, but eventually, she would have told her. It looked as if Chloe had no intention of telling this side of her life. _Boss, what the hell?_

Zatanna held up her left hand. It held a golden ring with an L and a shooting star on it. "It's the Legion ring. We, Legions, travel through time helping others. And Chloe, my boss, won't let me help you guys."

"What do you mean? Why would we need your help?" asked Clark getting apprehensive. None of the group could believe this was happening. Chloe was their most loyal friend, and although very strong-willed, she never truly betrayed them.

"Because, Kal El, the world you guys are creating will not turn out the way you'd like." Her eyes landed on Lex as said this.

"She means your future is horrible and she wants your permission to help change it," said Chloe.

"And why would you object?" exclaimed Lois.

"Because I'm not going to take your choices away! If the future is how it is, then that's how it should stay."

"That's bullshit!" yelled the magician. But at Chloe's glare, she said, "Sorry, boss."

Chloe grunted, "Fine! Screw up your own lives! But remember I warned you." At that Chloe left. Everyone was stunned. Stunned at Chloe's secret and departure and somewhat betrayal. Also stunned at the young woman, Zatanna.

"What's wrong with our future?" Lex finally speaks up.

"I'm not going to say, but I can bring people who can."

"Who?" asked Lana, suddenly even more curious.

"I will bring two people. They are very powerful people from this alternate universe world to help you guys."

"Alternate Universe? What is this, a comic book?" asked Lois.

Zatanna rolled her eyes,"Haha, very funny, Lois. Yes, alternate universe. This world chose differently from you guys and they are much happier than you guys. I am bringing two of the most influential people from that world."

"Wait, is that why Chloe is against your idea?" asked Clark.

"No and yes. Look are you guys in or not because I can get them here now if you want." Zatanna was becoming impatient. She was on a deadline and needed their decision now!

"Well, why not? If it helps the future and ours, I say hell yeah," exclaimed Lois. The others agreed wholeheartedly.

"Perfect," smirked Zantana.

"So, what do we do?" asked Lana. Zatanna held her hand and then suddenly she was gone.

"Wait, where'd she go?" asked Lois.

"Guys, do you think we can trust her? I mean she came out of nowhere probably giving empty promises. I mean how bad can our future be? Chloe doesn't seem to want to change it." asked Clark. He was concerned for her. She was probably dealing with a lot, and on top of that, her friends weren't even supporting her.

"Clark, Chloe doesn't seem to care about our future. And if its as bad as it seems, this sounds pretty good," said Lois.

"How can you say that?! Whenever we need her, she's there! And she's always out there helping us."

"Thanks, Clark."

"You're welcome, Chloe." He did a double take, "Chloe?" The Chloe that stood in front of them was a little older, had long blonde hair and a big diamond ring on her married finger. She was dressed in business attire: freshly pressed long-sleeved white shirt, black pencil skirt, a Rolex watch, and black pumps. She was the perfect model of classy and sexy.

"Chloe?" This new Chloe smiled and waved at the group playfully. Next to her was Zatanna and Lex.

"Lex?!" The group was surprised. They didn't expect Chloe and Lex in the category of most influential. Well, maybe, Lex.

"Guys, meet Chloe Sullivan and Lex Luthor from the other Earth I was talking about. Their world is about five to six years ahead of yours."

"Wow, you got them speechless, Zan." said the older Chloe.

"That's what I do best," Zatanna said slyly.

"Anyway, what is it that you needed us for? We were busy." said the other Lex. He was attired in all black and he looked expensive. He oozed expensive. He knew it too. The older Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Weren't you paying attention? We are here to help them move to a greater, better path. To make a future for our superheroes of today." Chloe's monologue really hit the group. She spoke very confidently and her words made a promise.

"Yeah, yeah. Can you save the hope speech for later?" asked Lex.

"Why are you so bitter? Didn't you see Lana yesterday? Oh wait, now I know why you sound so bitter." retorted Chloe.

"Don't bring Lana into this, Chloe. You know she's annoying." The other Lex seemed very angry and frustrated at Chloe, the older one. Chloe seemed to sense this and put a comforting hand on Lex's bicep. She gave a gentle squeeze and Lex looked into her eyes. They were silently communicating and he visibly calmed down.

Zatanna cleared her throat,"Maybe we should resume this tomorrow, and by that time, I'd have talked to our Chloe." They all nodded and before the group could say goodbye, the other Lex zoomed over to Zatanna and Chloe and ran out of the Talon.

To say the least, the group were in shock.

"Did Lex just superspeed out of here?" asked Lois.

* * *

A/N: Mini-chapter story? Maybe? I am thinking of making this is a ten chapter story. I don't know yet but I do know I want this into a story. What do you guys think?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Guys! Hello, bet you didn't expect me well here I am. So sorry for the wait. I just needed some "special juice" to write this story I have put together for you guys. This story is going to be filled with drama and tears and pain and above all SECRETS! In the first chapter, I kind of alluded to the madness that will become this story and I hope you guys stick around. It will be a journey!

Love you guys for the comments: jessbritt, mizzalldatsakura

Enjoy the story.

Summary: The gang meets Zatanna. Zatanna tells them doomsday is coming and that she could help them. But how? And will the group ever be the same?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters...sadly.

 _Little girls, listen closely_

 _'Cause no one told me_

 _But you deserve to know_

 _That in this world, you are not beholden_

 _You do not owe them_

 _Your body and your soul_

 _All the youth in the world will not save you from growing older_

 _And all the truth in the girl is too precious to be stolen from her_

 _It's just the way it is_

 _Maybe it's never gonna change_

 _But I got a mind to show my strength_

 _And I got a right to speak my mind_

 _And I'm gonna pay for this_

 _They're gonna burn me at the stake_

 _But I got a fire in my veins_

 _I wasn't made to fall in line_

 _No, I wasn't made to fall in line, no_

 _Fall in line, Christina Aguilera, and Demi Lovato, 2018_

Chapter 2

It's tricky messing with time. Time is a tricky thing not many can grasp. Time in itself can also be special and it is to a certain Chloe Sullivan. Because all she has is time, but it's also a pain. She wanted to save her family not destroy it, but her wishes and wants were ignored. She abused time and it backfired and her family was lost in time and space and only alive in her memories and nightmares.

Chloe was stuck in a time and place that seemed to mock and taunt her every day.

She couldn't even look at her father without feeling the anguish of knowing that she destroyed his life - and her friends.

So, she was getting ready to leave for a mission while her friend, Zatanna, was to tell of her demise. She didn't want to see her friends faces as they realized that she was the cause of their pain and misfortune. She didn't want to be there when they looked at her with anger and pity. She wouldn't be able to take it, especially if _he_ looked at her like that.

"Are you sure leaving for this mission is the right thing to do? You aren't exactly in the right state of mind, boss?" Zatanna said as she leaned against a tree near the clearing that held their jet. Zatanna didn't want them to leave on bad terms. Chloe was more than her boss but a mother figure and friend - best friend.

"Zan, I just need to do this, okay. I can't be there when the truth comes out and hopefully, this mission will give me time to fix myself emotionally." Chloe didn't sound all too convincing but Zatanna wasn't going to push her oldest friend, so she took some steps and hugged her emotionally unstable friend.

"Goodluck, boss. Oh, and be safe, and all that jazz." At that goodbye, Chloe gave her friend a small smile, before making her way to her crew and boarding the jet.

* * *

The Talon was closed for an entire week. Lana didn't want to overwhelm their guests and she didn't want to overwhelm herself. She was terrified of learning what was to come of them. She didn't want to believe that Chloe would keep something from them but she couldn't help but doubt her friend.

The sound of the door of the Talon opening caused all three heads to pop up and they saw the older versions of Chloe and Lex step through with Zatanna.

"I will make a pot of coffee," said Lana.

She noticed that Chloe had on tailored black slacks with a crisp long sleeve white button-down with a black blazer on and had on black pumps. Her long blonde hair was pulled into a high ponytail. Lex was more his younger self. He wore a maroon long sleeve sweater with gray pants and his black shoes, scuffed perfectly.

"So, shall we begin," said Zatanna to Chloe and Lex.

"Of course, let's begin with Lana -"

"Wait, can you guys tell us what's the secret that Chloe is hiding." Interrupted Lois.

"Um, no, we will wait until Chloe gives you guys that tidbit of information since it is her secret," answered Zatanna.

"Okay, let's go, Lana."

* * *

Telling the future was hard because it came with lots of 'why would I do that?' and 'how could that accomplish anything?' but surprisingly it wasn't hard with Lana Lang. We told her that the life she now lived was a false one created by her friend, sister, Chloe Sullivan. We told her that she was meant to be in Paris with the love of her life studying art and philosophy.

"What? The love of my life is Clark Kent. Is he meant to leave Smallville and be with me in Paris."

"No, he is meant for Metropolis," said Lex.

"And he is not the love of your life, but he is your first love. And that love that you are holding on to will get you killed," said Chloe.

"I don't understand. I love Clark. How can -" She paused because she knew the answer already. She knew that their love was waning and she was distancing herself from him. She knew it was long overdue to end their crumbling relationship. She just couldn't bring herself to end it. To end something that they both denied for so long and to end something that they fought so hard for, but she knew that had to.

She wasn't meant for Smallville or Metropolis but she was meant for something else.

Her short trip to Paris was liberating and she had never felt more like herself. She could admit that she missed the calmness of her life in Paris.

"Here," Lex was holding a folder full of paperwork for her.

"That is information if you want to take the leap and leave. I see greatness in you, Lana Lang, well not so much in our Lana Lang, but in you, I see potential," said Chloe as she smiled down at Lex who gave her a grin in return and that made Lana's ears burn. She couldn't believe it! The man that she sort of had some feelings for was with her sister, best friend. She smiled at the thought that her Chloe would make Lex very happy, if only.

But for now, she'd keep it to herself and wait for Chloe to get her lying butt back. She had some choice words to speak with her but she just needed to know - why?

* * *

A/N: So...do you guys see where I am going with this? Hopefully ,you guys do! If you don't, just follow along and enjoy the ride. Leave a review and let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: It hasn't been that long since I updated. Has it? I don't know but here is another chapter for you, my lovelies!

Enjoy.

Summary: The gang meets Zatanna. Zatanna tells them doomsday is coming and that she could help them. But how? And will the group ever be the same?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters... sadly.

 _Why do you smile_

 _Like you have told a secret_

 _Now you're telling lies_

 _'Cause you're the one to keep it_

 _But no one keeps a secret_

 _No one keeps a secret_

 _Why when we do our darkest deeds_

 _Do we tell?_

 _They burn in our brains_

 _Become a living hell_

 _'Cause everyone tells_

 _Everyone tells?_

 _-Secret, The Pierces 2007_

* * *

"Mommy!" _a young blonde girl screamed as a door was kicked down. Several men in black suits walked into the Luthor's living room with guns pointed at the little girl's mother._

 _"If you move Mrs. Luthor, we will be forced to shoot." yelled a militant officer._

 _The older woman pushed her daughter behind her and put her hands up in surrender. She knew that it was already too late when only a couple of hours earlier she saw her husband die in her arms._

 _It was her mistake and now her daughter was going to die as well and she was would be alone forever._

 _"Mommy?" the little girl whimpered in pain while clutching her stomach. The older woman turned to her daughter only to stop in fear. Time was taking away everything she ever loved and it was all her fault._

 _It was all her fault as she was held back from her daughter by the men in black. She watched her little girl struggled and gasped in pain on the floor before disappearing into nothing._

 _Tears burned the woman's eyes at losing her child and husband as the men dragged her away from her home._

 _"We are taking you to the elders for committing treason, Mrs. Luthor." The militant closed the back doors to the van and watched as it drove away before turning to burn down the mansion that was soon to be abandoned in time._

 _It was all her fault._

Chloe woke in a bloody heap on the forest floor with a gasp. Her eyes burned and her ears ringed. She saw chaos all around her as her team was retreating to their jet trying to escape from their failed mission. It was her fault essentially for not giving out the right orders leaving herself and another team member hurt.

She felt her body go numb but she pushed herself up and grabbed her gun to help her team fend off the aliens.

 _It was all her fault._

She always had that same dream and knew it would forever haunt her.

They would forever haunt her.

* * *

Lana, Lois, Clark, and Lex were all sitting waiting for the older Chloe and Lex to come into the talon. It was day two that they were there and they only talked with Lana about her future. And when they approached her about it, she gave a tight smile and tears began swimming in her eyes. She would assure them that she was okay but she was distant.

The man and woman of the hour zoomed in with Chloe in Lex's arms bridal style. She wore a tan silk short sleeved shirt with a high waisted pencil shirt and black pumps. Lex wore a blue button down long sleeve silk shirt with black tailored slacks and black dress shoes. Chloe wore her hair up in a high ponytail again and she looked exhausted. Actually, they both looked exhausted, like they hadn't slept all night.

"Where is Zatanna?" asked Clark.

"Oh, she had to go visit your Chloe. She is in the hospital." That alarmed the group. Their friend was hurt and they didn't even know.

"What do you mean she is hurt? What happened?" asked a worried Lana. She had the rest of yesterday and the morning to think of what she'd say in her confrontation with her best friend but now it all went out the window.

"She is fine. She just got a couple of broken ribs and some scrapes and bruises from her latest mission. It's nothing some medicine and rest won't fix." The older Chloe explained. She sounded so nonchalant like their Chloe was invincible or something.

"She isn't invincible! She is Chloe. How can you just say 'oh she just got broken ribs from a latest mission' and expect us to be okay?" exclaimed Lois.

"Well - "

"I am fine," said Chloe, their best friend.

"Chloe!" The group was happy to see their friend in the flesh and safe but they also had some reservations. She was hiding this entire other life from them that was supposedly catastrophic.

"So, who's next?" asked the older Chloe. The group looked at her weirdly.

"What? We have a deadline! We need to get home to our kids and friends." exclaimed the older woman.

"Kids?" asked Lois. She couldn't believe her cousin looked like that and had kids with an s. That meant plural, as in more than one.

"Yes, kids. So, who is next?"

* * *

"Where have you been?" asked Lana as Lois walked away with the older Chloe and Lex. Her friend sat down at their table looking like the world sat on her shoulders. She had a haunted look on her face and it showed so much sadness that Lana couldn't help it. She needed answers.

"Chloe?"

The blonde woman looked up at the brunette that just walked into the Talon. Her oldest friend walked towards her determinedly.

"You need to tell her. Maybe it'll help you," said Zatanna. It made Chloe roll her eyes but she knew that what she said was true. Lana Lang had become her sister and best friend and right now she needed her more than ever.

So she plastered a smile on her face and nodded towards Lana to follow her out of the Talon.

With the two sisters gone, Zatanna turned towards the two boys of the group - Clark and Lex. It was her duty to talk to them together.

"So, where should we start?" Zatanna smiled at what mischief was about to occur for her boss. She almost felt sorry for her.

Almost.

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed and liked. More coming your way.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:

 _Hello, lovelies!_

 _I just wanted to let you guys know that I will not be updating these stories until August. I chose to do this because I need a recovery minute. I will still be writing chapters for my stories, I just won't be publishing them until August. There is just a lot on my plate right now and I need time to figure things out. I know I don't update as often as I should but I am trying to rectify that in August. So, bear with me, please. Thank you for your support! You guys are awesome!_

 _xoxo Chlexlover3 xoxo_


	5. Chapter 5

IMPORTANT MESSAGE! PLEASE READ...

So, I was supposed to update in August. I took a break in July to recover and to rejuvanate. I haven't updated since.

I can explain why.

It is the most simple thing. We all go through it because we live in a world of technology. My computer CRASHED! It crashed! I was working on a new story mind you and it crashed and wiped everything out. So, now I am getting me a new computer.

I am so sorry guys. These past few months have been so stressful with bills and bills and BILLS and work and work and WORK. It has been just... I have no words.

I hope you guys understand and just give me time to get this computer.

xoxo Chlexlover3 xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hope you guys enjoy this! I know it's been awhile but I am back. Life just been complicated and I am just so happy to be back.

Enjoy.

Summary: The gang meets Zatanna. Zatanna tells them doomsday is coming and that she could help them. But how? And will the group ever be the same?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters...sadly.

Chapter 4-

 _Destiny and Fate can be seen as intertwined in a lot of people's fate. I thought I could change our fate. I thought I could save our destiny, but in the end, I couldn't do either._

\- Chloe Sullivan-Luthor

Lois couldn't see herself as anything important in the future unless it had something to do with journalism. But what came out of the other Chloe's mouth, was not what she expected.

"Guys! Come on, it's Smallville we are talking about, right now. You guys are hilarious if you think I am some Lana Lang wannabe princess who needs Clark Kent to be my knight in shining armor."

Chloe and Lex looked at each other. They gave each other a secret smile because they knew that Lois would be the truly difficult one. To her, Smallville -no- Clark Kent was just a cute farm boy from a small town. He wasn't going to be one of the best journalist at the Daily Planet and he most certainly wasn't going to be a superhero or her "love interest".

But they also knew that Lois Lane secretly wanted a guy like Clark Kent (or maybe him himself) to look at her like she was a prized jewel like Smallville did Lana Lang.

Meanwhile in the front of the Talon, Lex and Clark minds were about to be blown. Zatanna needed whatever was brewing between the self proclaimed brothers to end.

And it started with Clark.

"You two in this world, and many others, are always destined for greatness. But the problem is the two of you are always on opposite sides."

"What are you talking about? Everything is fine with me and Lex." Clark began to protest even though he did start to notice a wall starting to form between them.

"She's right, you know. We are growing apart, Clark."

"Well, now that you guys have acknowledge that, shall we get to the issue at hand. The fact that you guys don't trust each other."

"That's not an issue! I trust Lex with my life."

"Do you? If you really did Clark, then why don't you tell your "brother" who you really are? Because, let's face it, if you don't tell him, I will." Zatanna knew that Kal El or Clark Kent always seem to step forward in the face of danger or a threat. But, he religiously followed his Earth father's beliefs.

It was always at the back of his head.

"What secret?"

"I-I don't know what-"

"Clark, do you want to know what happens in the future?" asked Zatanna. She truly was getting frustrated with the alien and if it took showing him his future and threatening him, then so be it.

"No, no one should ever know their future." Clark didn't understand what angle the magician was playing at. He didn't think there was any harm in keeping his secrets away from Lex.

"You know, Clark, trust goes both ways." Zatanna said as her eyes glowed purple.

One minute the three was standing in the center of the Talon, and the next, they were gone. At least that's what Lois, Lana, the other Lex and Chloe, and Chloe saw as they entered back into the Talon's main room.

"Where the hell did your friend take Clark and Lex, Chloe?" asked Lana who was still a little jumpy from their earlier conversation.

"I don't know." Chloe said as she looked on at the spot the boys and Zatanna was last seen. _What the hell are you doing, Zatanna? What's your angle?_ Chloe was confused as the rest of them.

To be Continued...


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: I'm back! So these past couple of months have been some recovery months for me. I've been learning more about myself than I thought I would. I'm also learning who are my real friends and those who aren't. I also learned who truly gives a damn and who doesn't. It's been really enlightening and I just hope I keep progressing in the right way._**

 ** _But I'm here again and this story has a few more chapters in it. Maybe four or five chapters left._**

 ** _Hope you enjoy._**

 ** _Also I do take requests on Chlex!_**

"Where have you been?" asked Lana as Lois walked away with the older Chloe and Lex. Her friend sat down at their table looking like the world sat on her shoulders. She had a haunted look on her face and it showed so much sadness that Lana couldn't help it. She needed answers.

"Chloe?"

The blonde woman looked up at the brunette that just walked into the Talon. Her oldest friend walked towards her determinedly.

"You need to tell her. Maybe it'll help you," said Zatanna. It made Chloe roll her eyes but she knew that what she said was true. Lana Lang had become her sister and bestfriend and right now she needed her more than ever.

So she plastered a smile on her face and towards Lana to follow her out of the Talon.

Chloe and Lana sat in Chloe's car for a few minutes until the silence got too much for Lana.

"Chlo, I need answers now."

"I didn't mean to d-do it." Chloe said choked up. She could feel the tears in her eyes as she thought about the day she killed her family and friends.

"What did you do?"

"It's my fault that you guys are suffering, Lana. It's my fault your parents are dead and Clark's is all destroyed. It's my fault Lois lost her mother and Lex's life is so screwed." Lana watched as her friend sobbed in her hands. She couldn't understand how their lives were her fault but she decided to just listen.

"I'm a time traveler. This reality that we live in isn't real. At least not to me. I committed treason. I was trying to go back in time to save Clark from dying at the hands of a man who calls himself Zodd. My punishment was that I would lose everything and would be to live my nightmare over and over."

"Chloe?"

"I lost my husband and daughter that day as well as my baby that was still in my womb. I will never forget seeing my little girl disappearing in front of my eyes or Lex-"

"Wait, Lex was your husband!" This revelation shocked Lana because Chloe seemed to absolutely hate him.

"Yes, he was, but he will never be again. This Lex is different and more dangerous to be around and I wish I felt nothing. It hurts to even look at him."

"Because it reminds you of your lost family?"

"Oh, I don't need him to remind me of that. My employers already has given me the ability to relive that sequence over and over in my dreams. No, he just - reminds me of something I would never truly have again."

"What's that?"

"His love," whispered Chloe as a single tear escaped her eye and ran down her already damp cheeks to end at her chin. It stayed there until she was too irritated by the water on her face and wiped it away.

"Maybe you can change that. Maybe if you talk to him, maybe-"

"That's a long maybe Lana since he is very interested in you."

"No, he is looking for something and you are the key. Didn't you hear your friend? She's here to mend past mistakes. Maybe your employers are finally done punishing you. It doesn't hurt to try, Chlo."

Lana handed her a tissue and then opened her car and stepped out. As she waited for Chloe to fix herself up, she realized that she couldn't be upset with her anymore because she had lost so much more than any of the group. She lost her family and friends and her children. She lost her husband.

She lost herself.

With the two sisters gone, Zatanna turned towards the two boys of the group - Clark and Lex. It was her duty to talk to them together.

"So, where should we start?" Zatanna smiled at what mischief was about to occur for her boss. She almost felt sorry for her.

One minute the three was standing in the center of the Talon, and the next, they were gone. At least that's what Lois, Lana, the other Lex and Chloe, and Chloe saw as they entered back into the Talon's main room.

"Where the hell did your friend take Clark and Lex, Chloe?" asked Lana who was still a little jumpy from their earlier conversation.

"I don't know." Chloe said as she looked on at the spot the boys and Zatanna was last seen. _What the hell are you doing, Zatanna? What's your angle?_ Chloe was confused as the rest of them.

A/N: I know it's short but more chapters are coming!


End file.
